Child of Two Lands
by woundedwarrior615
Summary: Celania of Yimosuat is about to go on the journey of her life. Eldest daughter to the spy master and naval commander of the Copper Isles she dreams to follow in the footsteps of her grandmother, but before that she has to fit in. reviews and ideas pls tnx
1. Homecomming

Aly leaned against the rail of the royal barge. Today after fourteen years she was finally returning to Tortall. Her reddish gold hair flew with the summer breeze as she stared longingly into the distance with her glistening green eyes. Aly was escorting her eldest daughter,Celania of Yimosuat or Nia to her family and friends, to the palace to start her page training.

"You shouldn't worry so much, you know?" said a melodic female voice from behind her.

"I know Milady, its just that Celania is only ten and she wants to be like her Granma. Then of course there are the matters on the Isles. I just…am worried" Aly explained to her companion.

"Now I'm sure something is wrong with you, you just called me Milady. Honestly Aly you have got to calm down Celania will do fine your family is there to watch over her and about the matters on the Isles its just a little conflict with Carthaki and Sarai's marriage with Zaimid years ago helps ease everything. So you see your fussing about nothing"

"I'm sorry Dove, I guess you are right I am fussing too much. You should be the one fussing anyway its your first time out of the Isles." Aly said to her friend Dovsary, Queen of the Copper Isles, who was on her way to Tortall on a state visit.

A girl around the age of ten ran on the deck while being chased by her father. The child had the dark black hair of her father but green eyes as that of her mother. Celania had two other siblings George, who was named after Aly's Father, and Alanna, after Aly's mother.

Nia had always been an extraordinary child. Her father was a crow and the commander of the Royal Navy while her mother was the Isles spy master. Nia had herd so much about her mothers land Tortall and about her relatives there, she had always dreamed of going there one day and becoming a knight just like her grandmother Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, otherwise known as the Lioness.

Nia ran to her Mother and Godsmother with her father Nawat pretending to chase her.

"Nia remember this is no longer the Isles the landscape and the people are different from those back home. Now go below deck and change into your Tortallan dress the sailors say they see land, we'll be docking soon, understand?" Aly said to her daughter who rushed off to obey.

Nawat placed his arms around his wife and told her "How do you make that child follow you?"

The two ladies simply giggled and left Nawat on deck, alone.

* * *

Aly ran off the ship to fling her arms around a man who had the same reddish gold hair and green eyes.

Nia hid behind her father who was smiling at his daughter.

"It's alright Nia, come here." Aly motioned to her daughter who still seemed confused "Celaniathis is your uncle Alan, Alan this is Celania of Yimosuat. Dovsary gave us the Fief Nawat is now a duke and I a duchess brother. So how far have you gone?"

"Well dear sister, I'm a Knight of the realm and I have a wife who is the only child of a rich baron. I've done well haven't I?" Alan said as he laughed at his sister who only shrugged in reply. "Come I'm supposed to escort you to Corus but you dont mind passing by the Swoop do you?"

Nia's mother suddenly jumped with joy then controlled herself and introduced Dove and Nawat to Alan.


	2. Lune

Nia stared in awe, the Tortallian royal palace was amazing. Celania may have grown up seeing the magnificent palace in Rajmuat, but this was way different. The Tortallian palace was great in its own way, it seemed as if it was crowned with rays of the sun, glistening with beauty.

As they left the stables Nia could see a group of people wearing elegant court clothings. Nia hid behind her mother, she could feel herself shaking as they got closer to the crowed.

A woman ran to hug Aly and said "Oh, my baby I missed you so much. Its been so long."

"Mother" Aly said as she hugged the woman back and a tear rolled down her face.

'_This must be my Grandmother Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, otherwise known as The Lioness and the current King's Champion' _Nia told herself

The rest of the crowed came over to welcome Aly home. Nia noticed a boy he was about a year or two older than her, he was wearing the red and gold uniform of a royal page, but he stayed where he was.

Nia saw her Uncle Alan call him over. The boy immediately ran to his side.

Thom brought the boy over to Nia "Celania of Yimosuat this is your cousin Lune of Prairie's point he's my eldest son. He's a second year page this year I think he might be able to give you some tips since he's gone through the first year already. Now if you don't mind I have to make sure that no one crushes my sister" Thom left the two to get acquainted.

"So? Dad say's this is the first time you've gone here to Tortall? Oh and a piece of advice don't tell anyone that uncle Nawat is a crow or that your mom's the spy master of the Copper Isles, You'll get enough bullying because you're a girl, and that's enough. Anyway why don't you tell me about the rest of your family I know a lot about your mom and dad and I've herd some about you in some of the letters but all I know only that but all I know about them is that your siblings are twins and they're named Alanna and George but nothing else" Lune explained to his cousin.

"Well Alanna and George are six. They've got mom's hair and dad's eyes. George wants to go to the city of the gods when he turns ten. Alanna I think wants to do something no one in our family has done in two generations, she wants to be a proper lady. They're still arguing whether she'll go to the convent here or in the Isles. I guess that's all about my family. Now it's my turn to interrogate you." Nia told her cousin "How many siblings have you got? Do you have the gift? And why shouldn't your title be Lune of Pirate's Swoop of Lune of Olau?" Nia pestered her cousin.

"Let's take a walk Celania and call me Nue" Lune chuckled as he told his cousin.

When they where in the gardens Nue spoke to his cousin "Mom said I was born on a full moon that's why I was named Lune. I've got three brothers Corin and Crion are twins they're eight then there's Dorion he's seven and our sister Alianne was named after your mother. I've got the gift of healing like grandmother. And about your last question, my granda on mom's side is getting old so he let dad inherit. Prairie's point is a costal fief just above Mindelan. Granma fought there during the war" Lune told his cousin "I shouldn't keep you to myself, what was I thinking you should meet Theo he's uncle Thom's eldest son he's going to be a fourth year page this year. Don't worry Celania we're allowed to sponsor a first year I might pick you so I could help you in getting around. Come on time to meet the others" Nue said as he brought his cousin back in.

"Nue call me Nia" Celania told him as they returned to the group.

Nia as introduced to the royal family a couple of people who where her grandmother's friends she was also introduced to the famous Numair and his wife Valerdaine and their shape shifting children the finally to her uncle Alan and her grand parents.

Nia smiled as her father spoke with his in-laws who where making him sweat a lot.

Dovsary on the other hand was in a deep conversation with an old man who was introduced to them as Myles of Olau her great grandfather.

Tortall didn't seem so different from the Isles at all. It actually felt like home.


	3. Grandmother

Celania looked at the orange dress that lay on her bed. The dress was in the fashion famous among the Toratallian ladies. Tonight was the tenth birthday of the crowned prince Jonathan. (Roald's eldest son. Jonathan and Thayet are still alive but Jonathan abdicated the throne two years ago.) She along with her mother, father, and the queen where to be introduced at court. It had been four days since their arrival at Corus and Nia had been called by the training master already, he tried to convince her of joining the Queen's Riders or to go home instead, but Celania was decided and would never back out no matter what he said. When he finally gave up he told her that classes started a week after the prince's birthday. Celania had seen several pages arrive but alas no girl in sight.

Nia heard a knock on her door. When she opened it she met a pair of deep violet eyes that caught her attention. It took a while before Nia realized this was her grandmother, Alanna.

'She must be here to convince me to go home like everyone else. I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me the same thing. Mother said I could be a knight of the Isles instead, father said it was too dangerous for his little girl, auntie Dove said I would better serve the Isles as the next spy master after mother, the people here say I don't belong. Well I'll prove all of the wrong.'

"May I come in?" Nia heard her grandmother say. Nia led her to the table.

"You know I'm actually glad that a woman from our family is actually trying for a shield." Alanna said to her granddaughter as a servant brought some wine in. "Your mother was never built for knighthood and I think she serves best in the spy network like her father, but you Celania are a born warrior aren't you? Child if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you try for your shield in the Isles instead? Surely no one would contest?"

Nia was stunned. This was not the speech she had expected. Now she was truly confused. Someone was actually glad that she was becoming a Tortallian knight, and this was no ordinary knight this was Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, the former King's Champion, other wise known as the Lioness.

Nia looked up at her grandmother and said "Sir Alanna I chose to earn-"

"Never, I repeat never call me Sir Alanna. Well I guess you can occasionally but only in public formal events, why not call me Granma or granny like your cousins or grandmother like Lune and Theo?"

Nia almost laughed. According to most people her grandmother was a strict, quick tempered eight foot tall knight, but here she was acting as an ordinary grandmother.

"Yes ma'am." Nia said mockingly to her grandmother. "Um, so as I was saying grandmother, I chose to earn my shield here because I wanted to follow in your footsteps and in order to do that I want to start here in Tortall. Another reason is because I want to lean about my heritage, I know that it sounds stupid grandmother many people have told me that time and again, but it's different. Father doesn't exactly have a true homeland, he has the Isles but he was a crow so he constantly traveled in and out of the islands. While mother grew up here and she lived here longer than on the Isles, she's Tortallian by blood. That's the main reason why people are trying to change my mind, because they all think that it's just a phase, but NO! They don't understand, this is what I want and this is what I want to do!" Nia suddenly realized that her voice was getting louder and louder. "Sorry grandmother, I didn't mean to well…um…err raise my voice."

"Don't worry child, to me you reason sounds just right" Alanna told the girl as she stood and left the room.

'I feel so free with grandmother. It's so different from what I expected. Tortall keeps on surprising me.' Nia told her self as she dressed for the ball.

* * *

The ball was a fabulous event, even if it was for a ten year old. Nia learned that the prince was to be her classmate since he would also enter training that year.

In a corner of the room four women observed Nia's actions. They where the four ladies who had perused the path of knighthood.

"So does she know any fighting arts? Or does she start from scratch?"A tall broad brown headed woman asked Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau.

"No. It seems she was thought how to use the dagger, a bow, a crossbow, a sword, and a weapon known as arnis two sticks fashioned as an extension of the body they can have pointed ends if needed." Alanna replied. "Don't worry Kel she'll do great. Your starting to act like her mother. And we also have your daughter to worry about"

Keladery simply shook her head in reply.


	4. First Days

**To those who where wondering Arnis/Kali/Eskrima is the traditional fighting arts of the Philipines. It can be used with two sticks on each hand, with daggers, or bare handed.**

Celania of Yimosuat had a very normal first day. Her cousin Lune chose to sponsor her as tradition dictated. While her other cousin Theo decided to sponsor the other female page, Karayin of Masbolle.

Karayin was the only daughter of lady knight Keladry of Masbolle and Domitian of Masbolle. Domitian inherited after his father and brother died in a ship accident. Karayin had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She was surprised that Theo of Pirate's Swoop one of the grandchildren of the Lioness, another surprise to her was that another girl was trying out for her shield.

Celania was in the mess hall for dinner along with Lune when Theo and Karayin found them.

"Hello my little cousins." Theo said as he messed up their hair. "Have you met my sponsor Kara? Well then shall we skip the long formal boring introductions because I'm hungry! Karayin of Masbolle these are my cousins Lune of Prairie's Point and Celania of Yimosuat. Nue and Nia, Kara. Now let's eat I'm starving!" Theo said as he sat beside the two. All three grand children of the lioness had the same features except their hair. All three of them had poisonous green eyes, a strong built, and extraordinary gifts, Lune's hair was copper, Celania's was black, and Theo's was reddish gold.

"Come on Kara sit, eat, and celebrate for tomorrow we die." Lune said jokingly as he and Celania moved to give her space to sit. When they where settled Lune turned back to Kara and said "So has Theo been bugging you? Because he has the hobby of annoying people."

As Lune said that three people from behind began to laugh, while one kept silent.

"Lune you must stop making such amusing jokes or else all the ladies will come after you, leave some for us dear friend." A tall broad shouldered boy said as he sat beside them. The other three followed making the table crowded.

"So Lune of Prairie's Point and Theo of Pirate's Swoop won't you introduce us to those first year pages that you are holding hostage?" Another boy who stood a little shorter than the others except one said as he gobbled up his food.

"Kara is that you? I didn't know you where entering as a page! Why didn't father or aunt Kel tell me?" the leader said shocked as he noticed Kara sitting beside Theo and Lune.

"Oh, How stupid of me!" Lune souted loud enough for other's to hear. "I forgot that Riyu is Kara's cousin. Well then Riyu since you know your cousin no introduction is needed, this is our cousin Celania of Yimosuat. Those three bumbling idiots are Riyuki of Queenscove, Damian of Golden Lake, and Alan of Trebond. Wait a minute, Riyu did you sponsor his Highness?" Lune asked as he pointed to the first year page who had kept silent.

"Well Yeah, I think that's why Theo decided to sponsor my cousin because he wanted to sponsor his Highness over there." Riyu said trying to intimidate Theo. He quickly turned to Celania in order to avoid Theo's wrath. "Well then Celania you're a mix just like me and little Jonathan right? So tell us about the Isles little Celania, I'm sure our etiquette master will force us to learn the ways of the Isles since according to some gossips her majesty plans to come here more often."As they ate Nia told them about life on the Copper Isles, while Riyu boasted about his trip to the Yamani Islands with his family and the royal children, and they met their relatives on their mother's side.

* * *

Before dawn Nia woke up to practice hand-to-hand combat. Before they left the Isles Nia's day would start off with hand-to-hand combat training before dawn till she's called for breakfast, then she would be instructed by her mother in writing, reading, how to properly act, and finally spy work. It would usually finish before lunch so she would improve her crow talents. After lunch she would head for the practice grounds with her father using the staff, the sword, the bow and crossbow, and the arnis. If she finished before sunset she would go with the queen for her daily rounds in the city. After dinner her friends who where mages would teach her how to use her gift.

As she finished she decided to practice her arnis since they wouldn't be taught that in the palace. She held her two wooden sticks and began to use them in elaborate dance like movements. As she practiced she forgot how time passed. The dawn bell rang and her friends where all standing outside her door. Everyone was in awe except Lune and Theo who have herd of what their cousin could do. As she tuned to attack an invisible opponent she saw everyone standing with their mouths open.

"You never told us your cousin could fight! I never want to go against the two girls now, their both deadly!" Damian exclaimed making Nia drop her sticks.

"Come on Celania don't tell us you still have to bathe because we're going to be late Sir Padriag HaMinich does no tolerate tardiness you know." Lune told his cousin.

It was obvious Lune had forgotten she was half crow. She did not sweat or tire as much or as fast as ordinary people so even after lengthy training not a drop of sweat came from her. She could also move quickly, jump to high places and fall back down no matter the height without getting hurt. Although she couldn't turn into a crow like her father she could speak to animals. Her gift allowed her to see the future, control the weather and water.

She raised her eyebrow at Lune who still needed a nudge from Theo until he said "Oh, yeah that fact. Sorry I forgot that uncle Nawat's a -" Theo's hand flew to cover his mouth.

"What? What was Lune going to say about your dad?" Kara pestered them until she realized that she couldn't prey the answer out of them.

Their morning classes where the academic subjects. First was writing and reading this class was taught by a mithran priest. He found Celania's writing suitable, Kara's unpracticed, and Jonathan's elegant but meaningless. He asked Nia to copy two poems and give a three hundred word essay on the first and give an oral report on the second. Next was mathematics, Nia learned that she had difficulty when it came to numbers, the master gave them three problems to solve. Next up was history, she discovered that her great grandfather Myles of Olau was the teacher. He debated with them about the code of chivalry using history. Next up was etiquette and just as Riyu had predicted they where taught Copper Isles bows and greetings and manners. Celania and her friends had an upper hand since Riyu had predicted it. Last of their morning classes was magic. Master Numair who was the most powerful mage in Tortall along with his wife Mistress Valerdaine. By lunch Celania had a head ache.

"It's not yet over. We still have the physical subjects. I suggest you eat your lunch. You'll need your energy even if you're half you know." Lune advised her since he saw that she was picking at her food.

After lunch they went to the practice courts for staff training and hand-to-hand combat. The teachers where three Shang warriors the Shang Horse a Yamani warrior, a woman known as the Shang Cat a Tortallian, and the hang Wildcat. After which they where taught archery by Sir Merric of Hollyrose, who seemed to know Kara quite well.

By dinner most of the pages where falling asleep on their food.

_'It's a good thing I'm half crow and I'm used to this kind of schedule or else I would look like everyone else.'_ Nia thought thankfully.

"I suggest you pretend to be exhausted so people won't be suspicious." Lune whispered from behind.

"Hey! How come you aren't tired like the rest of them, and you've got extra weights." Nia said nagging at her cousin.

"Nia I think you happen to forget that I've got the gift of healing and it's quite powerful too. Grandmother said it runs in our blood her twin Thom, he was to be the most powerful mage of his time. On grandfather's side his mother was also powerful in healing and he had a handy gift in the sight himself. Grandmother too is quite powerful since she was able to save her prince. There's Uncle Thom, he may be humble but he can kill you in a blink of an eye, and your mother used her gift to put the twice royal on the throne. So you see it's in our blood." He bragged as they sat beside Kara and the others.

"What are you debating about this time? I swear everyone can hear you two but they're too tired to complain." Theo lectured his cousins.

"Hey! How come you two aren't exhausted? I swear learning to be a knight seems to be harder than being one." Kara said wearily as she picked at her food.

"Cheer up Kara they're simply reaping the gifts of their heritage. Look I'm not exhausted either." Theo told his sponsor to cover for his younger cousins.

After dinner they decide to study in Theo's room since it had all the materials they needed. Celania found out that amongst all her friends she was best when it came to reading and writing. Kara was a genius when it came to mathematics and Lune in magic. As they finished Nia realized that she hadn't done her etiquette homework yet. She decided that it was time to use her unique abilities once more. Her father had taught her a useful trick where her hand and eyes move quickly so that she could finish writing a hundred words in a minute she had used it when helping her father finish paper work or when helping her mother with her paper work.

* * *

The next day everyone, but her cousins, was surprised to hear that she finished all her homework for the day. Riyu said no one has ever completed a whole day's work in their spare time. According to him she was the first one to ever do it.

Lune and Theo simply grinned as everyone pestered her for answers.

_'This is what I get for using what I have. No wonder Lune and Theo don't use their powerful gifts to help them.'_ Nia told herself as she looked back at her cousins with jealousy.


	5. The group

"Lune can I ask you something?"Nia asked her cousin as they walked to class.

"Sure." Lune replied.

"Well I was just wondering um….if you could um….tell me about this group, I mean our group like about everyone."Nia stuttered.

"Ok. Let's start with Alan. I'm sure you know grandmother's story. You know that the family had an ever loyal servant named Coram. When grandmother's brother died Trebond was left to him. Well Alan has this idea of continuing tradition and he's sort of decided that he's got to help us even if he's a noble already. Ok who's next"

"Riyu and Kara?"

"Well Riyu is the eldest son of Sir Nealan of Queenscove and Lady Yukimi. Kara on the other hand is the only daughter of Domitian of Masbolle and Lady knight Sir Keladery of Masbolle. Lady Yukimi, the queen, and Sir Keladery where old friends while Sir Nealan and and Lord Domitian are cousins. Sir Nealan and Sir Keladery had the toughest page years anyone could get so they sort of pre taught Kara and Riyu. I think they both know how to use the Yamani weapon. It's called Naginata, I think. So I guess you want to know about Damian next?"

Nia nodded in response

"Well Damian is a sort of special kid, not in the crazy sense but well it's because of who his dad is. You see Sir Raoul is a friend of grandmother's. Sir Raoul is famed as the 'Giant killer' for a long time he didn't want to get married then less than a year before your mother left he was married to Lady Buri. After a long time they had Damian, unfortunately they couldn't have anymore children. According to rumors the mother goddess appeared before our grandmother telling her that Sir Raoul will only have one child, and that child will bring fame and power to the Goldenlake line but he will make several controversial choices. Ok next?" He said exhaling a deep breath.

"Um Prince Jonathan?"

"Oh little Jon"

"Little Jon?"

"Yup. He was named after his grandfather King Jonathan the Liberatus. That's what most call him, anyway everyone expects Jon to be a wonder child. During our summers as a tradition grandmother would take us to spend the summer here at Corus. Jonathan has never had anyone his age to play with. Back then we would often dress up as commoners and take a stroll around the city. Then we had to go to page training. Jonathan likes the quiet life, court life for him is a waste. He doesn't like the lavish banquets and balls, even in the quiet months he manages to complain. Then one summer he decided to visit the swoop. We discovered several hidden rooms by the sea. When we asked grandfather about it he told us about spy work, about your mother and Jonathan looked so interested. He likes our grandfather's work more than his father's. Alright I think that's it?"

Nia paused for a while to think then said "Wait just one last."

"Alright"

"How did this group, our group form? I mean it's an odd out of place group."

"Well it's because of the sponsoring. But if I'm not mistaken this group goes back ages and generations of pages. You got it? So in a sense we are an odd out of place group."

"Everyone life seems to be so complex I never imagined it like that. Celania you are luck you asked the court gossip, if anyone else gave you the answers to your questions no` truth would have appeared." Nia suddenly realized that Theo had been listening to their conversation. "if you had asked someone else" he continued "they would have told you that Damian was a spoiled only child, he is an only child 'yes' but spoiled 'no' Sir Raoul wants him to have only that which is needed. If it were a conservative you where speaking to they would tell you that Kara is the daughter of a woman who should have stayed home, Riyu a halfblood. The servant would have told you we where a group of bumbling idiots who got better than we deserved. Others would say we where children of legends and it would be practical to befriend us"

There was a long silence after he has said this. It had been only now that Nia had herd her cousin speak so nobly that her mind had to remember that this was Theo she had jus herd. Then Lune suddenly said "Hey I'm not the court gossip, you are."

With that Theo dashed a head of them before Lune could do anything to him.


End file.
